6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Blast From The Past/Script
is crying as she makes lemonade. Jude sits by idly playing a game, and Wyatt is nonchalantly sipping a coffee. Jen and Nikki walk up. Jen: "Hey guys. What's up with Caitlin?" Jonesy: "She won't tell us. Says we have too much testosterone to get it." Wyatt: "Luckily, the human body's only sixty percent water. She'll have to stop crying sooner or later." Jen: a seat next to Caitlin "Caitlin, what's wrong?" Caitlin: "Oh, Jen. Spencer–dumped me!" resumes her crying jag. Wyatt: whispering "Did we even meet Spencer?" Jonesy: "Who can remember? Caitlin's dated more guys than I've had jobs!" Travis Gibson: up "Jenny? Is that you?" Jen: shocked "Travis?" Travis Gibson: "Wow, I haven't seen you since grade two! You look amazing!" Jen: "Well, good to see you. Buh-bye now." turns her back on him. Travis Gibson: "Yeah, I do have to go. But can I meet you here later so we can catch up?" Jonesy: "Oh, she's always here! This is our table!" Travis Gibson: "Great! Awesome to see you, Jenny." turns and walks away. Nikki: "Whoa, Jenny. That guy was a hottie! And I never use that word." Jen: snorting "More like nottie. The day Travis Gibson transferred out of our school was the best day of my life." Jonesy: "What? Travis 'The Arm' Gibson is only the regional champion shotput thrower! Show a little respect!" Wyatt: "That was the Travis Gibson? Wow!" Jude: "Yeah, bra, he's a total legend!" Jen: "Heh, yeah, a legend who scarred me for life!" Wyatt: "Hang on. How did he scar you?" Jen: "Don't you remember? Look!" lifts her hair, revealing a small scar. Jonesy: laughing "Oh yeah." Jude: "Nasty." Jen: "Travis 'The Arm' Gibson is the maniac who spent all of grade two throwing rocks at me." Caitlin: "Oh, Jen, that is so–" breaks into tears again. ---- The opening credits roll. The title of this episode is '''Blast From the Past' ---- ''girls have met up by the fountain. Caitlin: "It's not just Spencer. All boys are jerks and bums!" Nikki: "But necessary to the food chain." Caitlin: "I get dumped, you get scarred, and you–well, you and Jonesy actually seem okay." Nikki: "That's 'cause my standards are low." Caitlin: "I'm just sick of them all!" Nikki: "Well, maybe a little time off from boys would do you good." Caitlin: "You're right! From this day forward I've got a new attitude and a new motto: no boys allowed!" Jude: in the fountain in a scuba mask "Morning, dudettes!" Caitlin: "RRRRRRRRR!!!" Jude: frightened "Um, Caitlin's growling at me." Nikki: "It's her new thing. Down, girl." Jen: "What are you doing in there?" Jude: "Ever since I lost my Zamboni job, I have way more time to play my GameGuy. Because I have more time. So I need more games. But I don't have money. 'Cause I don't have a job." Nikki: "Which explains the wetness how?" Jude: "It's a little extreme sport I like to call fountain fishing." holds up a sock filled with coins. Jen: "Uh, Jude? Isn't it kind of wrong to steal coins from a fountain?" Jude: "I'm pretty sure that once money goes underwater, it belongs to everyone, bra." Ron: "I'll take that, mucous membrane!" snatches the sock. Jude: "My GameGuy fund!" Ron: "Congratulations, maggot!" Jude a ticket "You just hit a whole new low." leaves. Jude: "Bummer, that was my best sock." Jen: up "Gotta go. Later guys!" leaves. Caitlin: up "Me too. I need to get one more thing to go with my new attitude and my new motto." Jude: "A new fountain fishing sock for your favorite skater bud?" Caitlin: "No! A new wardrobe." ---- walks past a bunch of paintings carrying several bags. She still looks depressed. Caitlin comes up to the table, drops her bags, and takes a seat. Nikki closes the book she's reading. Nikki: "Lemme guess. Shopping didn't help." Caitlin: "Everything cute reminded me of Spencer. And now my arms are sore. Why do shoes have to be so heavy?" Nikki: "That's 'cause shopping's for the old Caitlin. The new Caitlin needs something new to get fired up about!" Art Critic: a painting "How fascinating. You can see how he's used random juxtaposition to simulate the essence of life. And–" Caitlin: "Hmmph! Can't they keep it down over there? I'm trying to sulk!" Nikki: "Come on, don't just whine. You're the new Caitlin! Get passionate! Get angry!" Caitlin: "Okay. Those paintings are majorly ugly! And they totally clash!" Nikki: "Yeah, you're right." Caitlin: "Even I'' could paint better!" '''Nikki:' "I don't know about that–" Caitlin: "I should do a painting! Ha! That'll show 'em!" Nikki: "Didn't see that coming." Travis Gibson: "Hey, aren't you Jenny's friends?" Caitlin: "The name's Jen! Get it right!" Travis Gibson: "Is she still into sports? 'Cause I wanted to let her know that I just qualified for the Olympic shotput tryouts." Nikki: "Olympics, huh? Tell me, what's your policy on chocolate?" Travis Gibson: "Love it! Especially when it's shaped like soccer balls, or skis, or–" Caitlin: shocked "Olympics? Chocolate skis? Stop copying Jen!" Nikki: "She just got a new personality. Still working out the kinks. Jen's over at the Penalty Box." Travis Gibson: "Really? That's awesome! Thanks!" leaves. Caitlin: "Nikki! Jen said she wanted nothing to do with him!" Nikki: "Easy, tiger. He's totally into her! And they obviously have a ton in common. When's the last time that happened?" Caitlin: "Well, it was..." thinking it over "...never!" ---- is shelving shoeboxes at work when her phone rings. Jen: "Purgatory, Jen speaking." Nikki: "Yeah, that guy who scarred you for life? He's kind of on his way over." Jen: "Travis is coming here?!?" walks into the Penalty Box and looks around. Jen: "Gotta go!" hangs up and hides behind a shelf. Coach Halder: Travis "Travis Gibson? Champion shotput thrower? In my store? What are the odds? Would you be a sport and sign my arm? Let me just get a pen. Something nice and permanent." zips off and comes back with a permanent marker. Travis Gibson: signing "I heard Jenny works here. Is she around?" Coach Halder: "Masterson! Front and center!" glumly walks over to them. Jen: unenthusiastic "Hey Travis." Travis Gibson: "Jenny! I just qualified for the Olympic tryouts! I thought maybe we could...celebrate over lunch?" Jen: "You mean like a date?" Travis Gibson: "Oh, nothing serious, just catch up." Jen: "Gee I'd, like to, but I've uh, yeah, got this really contagious disease." Travis Gibson: disappointed "Oh, okay." Coach Halder: "Masterson! Drop and give me twenty for not having a clue what you're missing!" drops and does as commanded. Coach Halder turns to Travis. "My schedule just cleared up! Oh yeah! How's twelve-thirty in the food court sound? Hmm hmm?" Travis Gibson: uncomfortable "Hmm." Coach Halder: "Yeah." ---- but Jude is gathered around the table. Caitlin sets up an easel inside her workplace. Penalty Box Customer: ordering "Oh oh, yeah, I would like to have–" Caitlin: "This is a no boy zone! Take it somewhere else!" customer leaves. Jen: whispering "She might be taking this no boys thing a little too far." Nikki: "You kidding? After all this time, Caitlin's finally interesting. So how'd it go with Travis?" Jen: "He asked me out, but I said no." Jonesy: "What?" falls over in his chair. "How could you? Call him up and say you changed your mind." Jen: "It's none of your business who I date, Jonesy." Jonesy: "It is if he's the coolest jock in the whole country. I just need to hang with him once and I'm golden!" Nikki: "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Wyatt: "Where are you working now?" Jonesy: "At the uh–yeah, you know, down at the–next to um–okay. I can't remember." Wyatt: "You can't remember where you work?" Jonesy: "Hasn't anything ever slipped your mind before?" Wyatt: "Not a job." Jonesy: "It was a quick interview. It'll come back to me. Just gotta give the ol' brain a little room to breathe." Nikki: "Give it any more room, and it'll die of loneliness." walks up. Jonesy: "Travis, up high!" hi-five. Travis Gibson: "Hey, Jenny. I was wondering if you reconsidered at all." Jen: "Sorry, I'm really busy, obviously with all this contagious disease." Jonesy: coughing "Liar!" Travis Gibson: "Okay. But I'm gonna ask you again tomorrow at two-thirty." Jen: "Yeah, I'm totally busy tomorrow at two-thirty. And every other time too." shoulders on Travis Gibson slump as he leaves. Wyatt: "You do realize you and Travis are perfect for each other." Jen: "Ugh! Never in a million years will I date Travis Gibson!" ---- Stuart Goldstein: "Excuse me, miss?" has just finished a painting. It is a fairly poorly drawn rendering of a guy. Caitlin: "Now, who does that remind me of?" guy whom she's trying to draw steps in front of it. "Spencer?!? Ooh, oh, uh, hi!" Spencer: "Whoa. Awkward." and his date walk away. Caitlin: "Ugh!" puts her foot through the middle of the painting. Nikki: with two cups of coffee "I brought caffeine to fuel the creative process! How's it going?" Caitlin: depressed "What was I thinking? I'm no artist!" Nikki: "Oh come on, it can't be that bad." holds up her painting. "Ew." Caitlin: sighing "I'm gonna go clean up." dumps the painting in the garbage. Nikki: "Oh come on, Caitlin, it's no worse than those art show paintings!" looks at the art show and then at Caitlin's painting and gets an idea. ---- Halder is standing around. Jen walks into work. Jen: "Sorry I'm late." heads for the penalty box. Coach Halder: "Hey, cut yourself some slack, Masterson. You're not that late." shuts the box door. Jen: "Okay, what's going on?" Coach Halder: "Can you get Travis to do an autograph session? It'd be great for business." Halder grins widely. Jen doesn't respond. Coach Halder: "I'll let you be late for a month." does not reply. Coach Halder: "If you don't get him, you're on inventory! 'Till the year three thousand." Jen: growling "Stupid Travis. Rrr!" ---- is chucking coins into the fountain. Travis Gibson: "She loves me...she loves me not. She loves me...she loves me not." Jen: him "Travis?" Travis Gibson: "Jenny." Jen: "Yeah. Hey, listen. Coach wants to know if you'll come to the store and sign some shotputs." Travis Gibson: "Absolutely. On one condition. That you'll have dinner with me." Jen: "Ugh! I will never go out with you after what you did to me in grade two!" Travis Gibson: "What?" Jen: "Oh, remember this, Mr. Olympic Arm?" points at her scar. Travis Gibson: "Oh, Jenny. I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I'll do the autograph session and, I promise, I'll never ask about it again." Jen: "Well–good!" stomps away. Travis tosses one last coin in and walks away as well. Jude surfaces. Jude: a sock of coins "Sweet!" ---- walks up to a game store. Jude: "Game on!" walks in and stops. Inside are two people playing a role-playing game and two old men playing chess. Old Man: "Hurry up! I ain't gonna live forever!" Jude: up to them "'Scuse me, elderly dudes, where do you keep your GameGuy games?" Old Man: "Hello? Speak up, sonny!" Jude: loudly "I'm looking for the latest GameGuy games!" Old Man: "I only carry games made before 1977. After that, things went downhill faster than a wagon full of fat kids." Jude: "1977, that's like..." some calculations "...a hundred years ago! Dude! You gotta get some GameGuy games!" Old Man: "Never! Now take that crazy wheelboard doohickey of yours and skedaddle! Hippie!" Jude: "Dude, you can't just ignore stuff 'cause it's new." and Circumstance begins to play. "Did Neil Armstrong say 'I don't want to discover the moon, it's too new'? No. He went ahead and did it anyway. For you. And them." points at the gamers. "And most of all, for dudes like me. Tasty bros with awesome hand-eye coordination, born to save virtual Earth from digital aliens, in a dimension way beyond weird dice and plastic pieces you always lose in the couch! Gaming isn't just the future, dude! It's the everything!" Old Man: angry "I challenge you to beat me at any game in my store. Win, and I'll order whatever you want. Lose, and you never step foot in here again." Jude: "You're on, grandbro!" ---- walks through the art show, shoulders slumped. Caitlin: "Excuse me, please. Failed artist coming through." sees several people gathered around a painting and gasps. The painting is the one she did. "That's my painting! How did it get here?" Nikki: "Congrats! You're the toast of the town." Caitlin: "Wow!" Nikki: "Yeah. Just be careful you don't–" Caitlin: "Ssh. I need to greet my public." walks forward. "That's right, I'm the genius artist!" Nikki: "...let it go to your head. Oh, not good." ---- Gibson is autographing shotputs while Jen looks on angrily. Coach Halder: "Get your autographed Travis Gibson shotput right here! Thrown to you by the man himself! Won't that be fun?" throws a signed shotput at a customer. Jen: bitter "Oh, Olympics my butt! Throwing things isn't a real sport!" Travis Gibson: "Hey Jenny, this one's for you!" flings a shotput to her. Jen catches it. Jen: "Stop throwing rocks at me!" angrily heaves the shotput back, and it slams into Travis. The crowd gasps as Travis goes down. Jen hustles over. "Travis! Are you okay?!?" Travis Gibson: his arm "I've always been better at throwing than catching. I think my Olympic dreams might be–over." Jen: "Oh no, what have I done?" Coach Halder: "Travis Gibson, injured in my store? Olympic dreams dashed? Crashed? Snuffed out? Oh my stars!" faints. Jen: "No!" Halder falls onto Travis. ---- is at the hospital, waiting. PA System: "Paging Dr. Venture. Paging Dr. Venture." hospital worker wheels out a dead body on a stretcher, and Jen gasps. Travis soon follows the stretcher, though, and Jen's worst fears are put to rest, as his arm is only in a sling. Travis Gibson: "Hey Jenny. Thanks for waiting." Jen: "How can you thank me? I ruined your life! Oh, Travis, I'm so sorry!" Travis: "Well, things could be worse." at his arm "Well, maybe not. Anyway, see ya." Jen: "Wait!" deeply "Maybe we could have that dinner after all." Travis Gibson: "Cool! C'mon!" Jen: "Ugh. The things I do for guilt." ---- walks through the mall. Jonesy: two girls "Ladies. Hello there. Yeah, I'll get you that ten bucks tomorrow." at a mall map "Just gotta figure out where I work so I can make that ten bucks. C'mon, brain, remember! Button Barn? No. Thong Town? I wish. Slacker Slacks, Carpet Wars, Things That Start With O...ah, forget it. Wait! I already did. Ha ha." something "Hello, what's this?" walks into the game store. Jude and the owner are playing a mystery game. Jude: his fingers "Please don't get it right, please don't get it right..." Old Man: "Eh, Sergeant Ketchup, in the doghouse, with a kumquat!" other gamers applaud. Jude: "Not again! How'd you do that?" Jonesy: "What's going on?" Jude: "Grandbro here challenged me to beat him at any game in the store." Jonesy: "How's it going so far?" Old Man: "The score is ten to zip!" chuckling "You ready to quit?" Jude: "Uuuuuhhhhh..." Jonesy: "Don't give up! I've got five to one odds on Jude winning a game before it's over, any takers?" but Jude and Jonesy holds out five dollars. Jonesy: "Come to papa. You can take him, Jude!" Old Man: "Ready to...go fish?" Jude: "Aw, man! Cards?" ---- is painting when Nikki walks up to her. Nikki: "Hey Caitlin." Caitlin: "Ssh. Artist at work." turns around a poorly rendered painting. "And the final touch–YAH!" sends her foot flying through the canvas. Nikki: "Oh yeah. Much better." Caitlin: "I know, right? Art is my destiny." teenaged boy walks up. "Back off, demon! Go suck on someone else's dreams!" boy runs off. "Real artists are never appreciated in their lifetime!" slams the Big Squeeze shut. Nikki: "Oh yeah. She's nuts all right." takes out her cell phone and makes a call. Jen: "Hello?" Nikki: "I've created a monster! Caitlin just went from interesting to psychotic in ten seconds flat." Jen: "Well, I'd come and help but, I'm on my way to dinner. With Travis." Nikki: interested "Oh really?" Jen: "Yeah!" whispering "It's the least I can do since I broke his arm!" Nikki: "What?!?" ---- and the old man are playing a game on a colorful mat. Old Man: "Say the old games are the best!" Jude: "Never!" Old Man: "Say it!" Jonesy: Wyatt, who has joined him "Fifteen wins, each more humiliating than the last. The old guy's a genius!" to himself "And this guy's about to go totally bankrupt!" Wyatt: "Know what could fix that? Little something I like to call a job." Jonesy: "Hey, if I knew where to go, I would!" Wyatt: "I know. Close your eyes, and visualize the store." shuts his eyes. "Now, what do you see?" Jonesy: "Dorky customers...board games..." Wyatt: "Not this store! Man, did you get hit on the head or something?" Jonesy: "If I did, I don't remember!" Jude: crushed "Dude, you can break my spine, but you'll never break my spirit! And actually, I'd kinda prefer it if you didn't break my spine." ---- and Jen are on their date at Cafe Coeur Brisé. Travis is trying to eat with his left hand. Travis Gibson: his nose instead of his mouth "Delicious." Jen: "I feel horrible about your arm." Travis Gibson: "Well I feel horrible for giving you that scar." Jen: "Yeah, I still don't get that. Why were you throwing rocks at me?" Travis Gibson: "Because I was crushing on you." chokes. Jen: "What?!?" Travis Gibson: "I didn't know how else to get your attention. Made you notice me." Jen: "You've been into me all this time?" blushes. Travis Gibson: "You know what? I'm so happy right now, I have to throw something." picks up a piece of bread in his left hand, aims, and concentrates. He then sends the bread flying. It speeds through the air and smacks a bald man on the back of his head, knocking his glasses off. Penalty Box Customer: "Ow! Owie ow!" Jen: amazed "Hey! Your aim might be shaky, but your left arm is just as strong as your right! It may even be Olympic-worthy!" Travis Gibson: "You really think so?" Jen: "Oh, I know so! This is how I'll make it up to you! I'll help you train your left arm for the Olympic tryouts!" ---- game store owner is standing over Jude's defeated body and laughing. Old Man: "I just beat you at every game in the store!" Jude: "Every game except one." pulls out his GameGuy and stands up. "Technically, it is a game in your store. Ready to press your luck, Grandbro?" Old Man: "But–but I–ah, dangnabbit! Fine! I ain't chicken!" turns the game on and stands there, shocked. "The lights! The sounds! My ticker!" owner of the store has a heart attack and falls over. He presses a button on a necklace he's wearing, and soon two paramedics rush in to cart him away. Old Man: "Take over–till I get–back!" hurls the store keys to Jude. Jude: "Sweet!" Jonesy: "Yes! Pay up, chumps!" all three friends get text messages. Wyatt: "Nikki needs us for an intervention?" Jonesy: "You represent. I gotta find my job!" Jude: "And I gotta order some new games!" ---- is training Travis at the school soccer field. Jen: Travis does push-ups "Pump it! Good!" her whistle "Now get on your feet and show me how much you want it!" gets up and begins throwing oranges at a target perfectly. "Who's number one?" Travis Gibson: "I am!" Jen: "I can't hear you! Who's number one?" Travis Gibson: suavely "You are." Jen: blushing "Oh, Travis." kiss. ---- is walking through the mall. Jonesy: "Lock and load, brain! Let's do this!" an employee of Not Quite Naked "I work here, right?" saleslady shakes her head. "May I work here?" shakes her head. Jonesy's next visit is to a perfume department. Jonesy: sneezing "Didn't you hire me?" woman at the counter shakes her head. "Probably for the best." sneezes. tries Spin This. Jonesy: "I knew I worked here! Brain one, amnesia zero! I totally work here!" begins escorting him out. "Oh, come on! Why, brain? Why?" ---- rushes into the Penalty Box. Travis Gibson: "I got in! I aced the tryouts!" Coach Halder: him "Yes! Attaboy!" runs to Jen. Jen: him "You got in? Travis, that's awesome!" Travis Gibson: "I know! But–now I have to train even harder at a track out of town." Jen: "Oh no! How far away will you be?" Travis Gibson: "A few time zones to the left. But we can use email, phone, texts, and I'll fly in every chance I get." Jen: "I–guess that could work." Travis Gibson: "I never want this romance to end, Jenny. You're the one for me." Jen: "Oh, Travis. You're the one for me." and Travis draw close and kiss. Suddenly, they stop. Jen: "Um, no one called for a group hug." Coach Halder: them "Ssh. You're ruining the moment." ---- walks up to the Big Squeeze, which houses a bunch of discarded paintings and one tired artist. Wyatt: "Hey. Where's Jen?" Nikki: "Apparently she can't tear herself away from Travis. And the guys?" Wyatt: "You don't even want to know." Caitlin: up "Guy-free zone, Wyatt. Leave a message with the hand." Nikki: "Oh, come on. Wyatt hardly counts." Wyatt: "Hey!" Nikki: "We're here to help you, Caitlin. You've gotta stop painting and get back to being you again." Caitlin: "But my public needs me." Wyatt: "Okay, except–the art show's over." whimpers. Nikki: "Come on, this is a good thing. You proved you can live without boys. Now you can start liking them again." Caitlin: "Really? But–what about my pride?" Wyatt: "Yeah...about that..." holds a mirror up to Caitlin's face, and Caitlin screams. Nikki: "Yeah. Figured that would do it." Caitlin: "Get me to the spa! It's an emergency!" ---- gang are in their seats while Caitlin makes lemonade. By her is a man in a suit. Nikki: "Nice to have the real Caitlin back." Caitlin: "I had two guys ask me out on my way to the mall this morning!" Nikki: "That's great, huh Jen?" stares into space. "Hello, Earth to Jen?" Jen: "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about my boyfriend Travis! EEE! He's already called eight times today! Oh, he's just so perfect!" Nikki: "Well, I hate to take credit, but–" Jen: "Thanks for helping me see what was so obvious, I'm officially through with grudges." Jude: "Cool. Oh, and if anyone needs games, I'm kinda running the game store now." Caitlin: "That's great!" Jen: "Wow, Jude!" Nikki: "Congrats!" Jonesy: bitter "Well, I'm glad everyone else's life is so amazing! I'm still jobless, thanks to my stupid brain!" Caitlin: the man "Here's your drink." Jonesy: "Hey! Hey! I work for you! Yes!" Diamond Store Manager: "You did, until you got fired. Shame you missed it." Wyatt: "Isn't he the manager of Immortal Diamonds? That's like the highest paying Joe job in the mall." Nikki: "Guess your brain knew you weren't good enough to work there." Wyatt: "But at least it remembered!" Jonesy: "WWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Category:Season 4